The Bookstore
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [One-shot. MitsuruxMahiru.] She wanted to go the bookstore, and he was forced to accompany her. Oboro and matchmaking doesn't seem to fit...


****

Authoress' Notes: I've been wanting to post this for like… forever! Muwahahah. But something about it didn't seem right, so I didn't post it. But then, I realized that it would be such a waste… so I posted it anyway. . Oh well. I think its too cheesy… oh well. I guess I hope that you'll still like it… thankies!

****

DISCLAIMER: The great Iida-sensei and Takamura-sensei own them… which is why they are so perfect as is.

* * *

** The Bookstore  
**_By psychedelic aya _

"I can't believe it! It's TODAY!"

Mahiru's shout echoed throughout the upper floor of the Moonshine Bar, and somehow, it also shook the lower level.

Akira's eyes went up a notch in surprise. "Ow! That was loud!" He exclaimed, as cursing the sensitivity of his dog ears. He put down the glass he was previously wiping on the top of the bar counter. "Was that Mahiru?"

Before anyone could answer his question, loud and quick footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Whoever was going down was in a hurry, and it wasn't a surprise that there was a sudden shout of "Oh no!" continued by an unpleasant sound of someone rolling down the staircase.

Misoka didn't even look up as he continued polishing the tables. "That's the princess alright…"

Nozomu chuckled, seeing Mahiru sprawled on the floor. "Princess, you have to be more careful," He said, with a playful smile on his face. He held his hand out in a gesture to help her up.

Mahiru grinned sheepishly, and yet at the same time, she found herself blushing under Nozomu's smile. He always had that effect on her… and probably on other girls too. "Sorry," She muttered awkwardly, as grabbing his hand and standing up. When she was upright again, her previous enthusiasm returned. "Waaah! Its today! I have to go!"

Everyone's eyebrow quirked. Their eyes followed her as she suddenly made a rush to the door. "What's with today?" They questioned, as still looking at their princess as she struggled to wear shoes. And also, "Go where?"

From battling with her sandals, Mahiru exclaimed, "To the bookstore!" She gave no other explanation, but as usual, Misoka seemed to know.

"Ah," The Lunar fox said, as pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose—that frequent habit of his. "Today is the release of one of Murasaki-dono's new books."

Nozomu looked confused. "Murasaki-dono?"

"One of the most famous authors in writing novels. Her books especially appeal to girls." A small glance to Mahiru. "I heard her latest and most anticipated story comes out on bookstores today."

From near the door, Mahiru tapped her shoes and checked her outfit—a ritual she always did before she left. "And if I don't hurry, all of them will be sold out!" She exclaimed in a panic. Then, with a hurried grin, "Bye, everyone!"

But even before she could run out the door, Nozomu exclaimed, "Wait, Mahiru!" He ran a little after her, a grin suddenly forming in his lips. "You want me to take you there? It'll be faster if I drive you."

That made sense.

Mahiru's eyes shined. "Really?" She asked, like a little girl whose parents just agreed to buy her a new doll. "Much thanks, Nozomu!"

"Sure, I'll just go and get the keys—"

But as he was about to grab the car key from its hangar, Oboro's voice cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Nozomu, but you have to stay," He said, as descending the stairs with a yawn. "You and Misoka will help Katsura and I re-arrange the club."

There was disappointment in the vampire's eyes. "Re-arrange the club?"

"Yes. Don't you think its time for a new look?"

Geez. Old men and their fetishes.

Nozomu grumbled, but he knew Oboro's orders could never be disobeyed. With a melancholy look to Mahiru, "Sorry princess."

Mahiru looked disheartened, but she still pressed a smile. "That's alright! Thanks anyway, Nozomu!" And with that, she began running out the door again. "Don't worry, I'm taking Batty with me!"

The bat flapped above her in response.

Then, once more, "Bye everyone!"

But then again, "Wait, princess!" This time it was Oboro. Everyone looked to him in surprise, and also in expectance. There was a small grin in the elder's face. Then suddenly, "Mitsuru can take you."

There was a gasp from somewhere in the shadows, where the aforementioned was discreetly mopping the floor, hoping to be ignored. "What?! Me?" Mitsuru, as always, was against it. "But—"

Before he could even argue, Mahiru had already run to him and grabbed him, not wanting to cause anymore delays. "C'mon then, Mitsuru! We musn't waste time!" Then, in a murmur, "That book is waiting for me!"

And soon, with much persuasion and dragging, the two were outside (along with Batty, of course); and for a third time, there was a "Bye everyone!", then the door clicked shut.

Akira raised an eyebrow and gave a look to their leader. "You guys aren't really going to fix up, are you?"

Oboro yawned casually as he started ascending the stairs again.

"Of course not."

* * *

There was a scowl on Mitsuru's face as Mahiru dragged him across the street, in and out through the crowds passing by. His irritability was kinda expected, though; because after all, this was Mitsuru we were talking about.

But Mahiru, as usual, had that pretty smile on her face.

An annoyed eyebrow rose. _'Why must she be so damn persistent?'_ Mitsuru thought, hating the thought that he was being ordered around by this girl.

But oddly, he hadn't complained yet.

"Why can't we just fly?" He grumbled, not understanding what it was with these "public transportation devices" the princess was talking about. "It'll get us to that damn bookstore you're talking about faster."

__

'And in the same way, I'll be able to get the hell out of this mess sooner!'

There was a delighted smile on Mahiru's face. "I wouldn't want to trouble you," She replied, but it was clear that she was telling a lie. After all, he had already _offered_ to take her there by flight (which was _definitely_ not Mitsuru's style, by the way) and here she was, _rejecting_ it.

He grumbled some more, seeing her stubbornness and odd determination to take a stupid bus or taxi.

Soon, they waited under a little shed which had the sign, "BUS STOP". Mitsuru glared at it, as if it were to be the cause of the upcoming apocalypse of the earth.

It didn't take long for a bus to turn from the corner, smoke trailing from its behind until it came to a complete stop in front of them.

She inhaled a little smoke, and so before pulling him, she coughed repeatedly. Then, "C'mon, Mitsuru!" Mahiru urged, as doing that annoying clingy habit of hers and dragging her companion into the vehicle.

After rolling his eyes and grumbling a bit more, Mitsuru gave in.

Entering the bus was like entering a new dimension—something that was terribly far from paradise. It was stinky, humid, and tight; but the people were assorted: some looked bored and unanimated, others like hoodlums or thugs, and maybe the worse one was the gay-looking flirt that winked at Mitsuru.

Swirling black eyes found its way to glare at the so-called princess he was supposed to protect.

"We should've flown," Mitsuru grumbled to Mahiru's ear as they pushed their way to the back of the bus, where a single seat was waiting for them.

"Oh hush!" Mahiru chided him, as taking the seat while watching her companion stand beside her, looking as angry to the world as ever. Then, out of curiosity, "Don't you ever smile?"

Mitsuru's nose twitched as a putrid smell reached him. "Oh, damn. With a reeking world like this, what's there to smile about?"

There was a small giggle; but still, "Well…"

But before she could answer, the bus suddenly stopped. A large "BANG!" was heard from behind, and smoke was seen outside the window screens.

"What was that?" Immediately, in a gist of panic, Mahiru took hold of Mitsuru's arm.

As usual, he remained calm. "Looks like the engine's busted." A sigh in relief. _'Now can we fly?'_

Mahiru didn't look too pleased. Then, without letting of his arms, "Maybe we _should've_ flown…"

__

'Oh, so now she says it! Damn girl!' He glared at her. Long and hard. "You know what?" A short pause. The glare deepened. "I hate you."

She gave a wry grin paired with an expression of pure sarcasm. "Geez, I love you too, Mitsuru."

There was silence for a moment; it took a few seconds before both of them could realize the depth of the words—no matter if it was only meant as a light expression of friendship.

The people started moving out, the conductor bowing repeatedly to everyone in apology.

"W-whatever." Mitsuru's glare disappeared, but his indifferent look remained. And so, without even looking at Mahiru, "C-c'mon. Let's go."

Suddenly, she felt like smiling. "Yeah."

* * *

The road outside was crowded, as always. As was Tokyo's forest park.

"I bet that book has already sold out," Mahiru thought sadly, her head hung low in grief. Then, in a shout of despair, "AAAH! WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY???!"

Dozens of people who were passing by turned to look at the poor little highschool girl shouting by the water fountain. Seeing she was with this rude-looking boy, they thought out loud, "I wonder what he did to her…"

Of course, if Mitsuru had heard any word they'd uttered, all of them would be six feet under by now.

But since he heard nothing, instead, he rolled his eyes. "And so, pray tell: whose fault is this anyway?!" He was wondering why they hadn't flown yet, and he was getting impatient with the princess. For one thing, "I want to get this damn thing over with and go back to the bar." He grumbled in complaint. "I'd rather be wiping all those filthy glasses than baby-sitting you…"

Mahiru pouted at him. "You're not making me feel any better, you know!" She crossed her arms. "I'm mourning here and you're no help!"

"Help???" He repeated the word as if it were a curse. "It's _just _a damn book! And besides, I've been offering to take you there for the past hour! But what are you doing?! Friggin'_ nothing_! You're bloody sitting there like that stupid book will come from the sky and hit you in the head or something!!!"

"Well, its not my fault I want to rest for a while! I'm not all _macho_ like you, you know! We've been walking for the past thirty minutes!"

"I didn't ask you to walk! I said we could fly, didn't I!?"

"But I don't want to fly!"

"What?! You want to _swim_?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then that's your frickin' problem!"

Mahiru opened her mouth to retort, but her breath held as her eyes caught a delicious looking ice cream cart passing by. The usual chimes of ice cream kicked in to her ears—and in the hot, summer day, it had a psychological effect to everyone. Even the background music was screaming, _"EAT ME!"_

And so, without even a second thought, she ignored Mitsuru and ran to the vendor.

Mitsuru found himself screaming to an empty space.

__

'Damn princess!'

There she was, looking all innocent like, buying some ice cream. She chatted with the vendor a little, her eyes scanning for the perfect flavor; carefully, critically. Then, when she found what she wanted, her dainty finger pointed to it and she would grin a happy grin. Then the vendor would grin back, and get her the ice cream, and probably give her an extra scoop.

Mitsuru sighed—but at the same time, he glared—while staring at her. Why did she have to be so friggin' _nice_?

Mahiru licked her ice cream, mouthing some thanks to the seller. Then, unexpectedly, when she turned around, "Mitsuru? Do you want some ice cream?"

He was taken aback, because he had been staring at her, and he didn't expect for her to meet his eyes so quickly. But so, trying to regain his usual cold composure, "No, woman. Ice cream is pathetic."

The innocent vendor, who was quietly listening to their conversation, decided that maybe he should help his customers out. And so, with a smile, "Sir, if you want, I can give you a free sample."

Mitsuru glared at him. But then, "Free sample?"

The vendor thought he was getting through. "Yes!"

"Of anything?"

"Yes!"

Mahiru thought that her companion was finally agreeing to, but then again, she thought, something was fishy. The glint in Mitsuru's eyes didn't mean any good…

And so, without another thought, Mitsuru approached the ice cream cart and started to point. "I want that one."

Happily, the vendor gave it to him.

Mitsuru didn't look too pleased. "Too sweet. How 'bout that one?"

Happily, the vendor gave it to him.

"Too sugary. I'll have that one instead."

Happily, the vendor gave it to him.

"I don't like strawberries. That one."

Happily, the vendor gave it to him.

"Never knew there was sour ice cream. No thanks. That one."

Happily, the vendor gave it to him.

"Too much toppings. Let me try that one."

Happily, the vendor gave it to him.

"Maybe I'll have that one instead…"

Happily, the vendor gave it to him.

Mitsuru wondered if the torture was enough.

And so, feeling pity for the ever-smiling vendor, he finally decided, "I'll have…" His voice trailed off. "Ah, nevermind. I decided I'm not having any ice cream."

The silent smirk on his face could only be understood by the princess.

Mahiru sighed. "You could've just said a simple 'no', instead of insulting everything, you know…"

"I'll do what I want to."

"You're so annoying..."

Mitsuru folded his arms. For once, the smirk never wavered. "Likewise, princess."

* * *

Later on hadn't been any better.

They had fought all the way around Tokyo, muttering incoherent insults at each other whenever one (most likely Mitsuru) would make a rude side comment. Mahiru punished him well enough, though, when they reached a bazaar bargain area.

He had to carry everything she bought.

It made him wonder how she got all the money; and soon, he cursed Oboro for paying her too much. The old man had favoritism, it seemed.

But at least, Mitsuru thought, they had reached the mall where the bookstore was in.

"Finally," He breathed out in exasperation. The dozens of paper bags he was holding did not make him any happier, though. _"I'm just going to buy a book," She says. Yeah right! What's with all the shopping bags I'm holding, then!?_' He tried (but failed miserably) not to look annoyed. And so, "Let's get that damn novel of yours and go home!"

Mahiru giggled in excitement, ignorant to his annoyance. "Alright!"

The moment they stepped in the mall, the cold breeze of the air-conditioning immediately soothed their senses.

"Now, the bookstore should be here…" Mahiru started walking aimlessly, a finger on her chin. "Hmmm…"

Mitsuru sighed. "Hurry up, girl," He hissed as rolling his eyes.

The princess glared at him. "Don't rush me! I'm also trying to think if I forgot anything else besides the book!"

"_Besides_ the book?" Oh no. Temper snapping. "You mean you're going to buy more?!"

She nodded. "Yup! And I just remembered it now! C'mon!" And without even asking for his cooperation of sorts, she grabbed him and pulled him to the department store.

The section they went to was far from expected, in Mitsuru's eyes. It wasn't such a pleasant experience to be in his position at the moment, but then again, that would depend on what kind of man he was.

And he was no pervert.

"LADIES LINGERIE", the sign read. So innocent, so unmoving, that sign.

Mitsuru had different thoughts about it, though.

The sign was damned.

"I swear! I'm going to kill her…" He muttered under his breath, as looking at Mahiru who had already gone quite a distance, choosing _whatever_ she needed to choose. Of course, the unexpected red on his cheeks did not help in any sort of way.

He wanted to get out. But he couldn't move.

__

'Dammit.'

Mahiru came by after a few moments, smiling as she stopped in front of his stiff figure. "Mitsuru?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "I'm done."

No response.

"Mitsuru?"

She moved her face closer to his and examined his cold expression. "Earth to Mitsuru…"

His brain seemed to finally register their proximity.

He blinked.

Once. Twice.

When he came back from la-la land, he was surprised to find Mahiru's eyes less than an inch away from his own.

And of course, so were the _other_ parts of her face.

And you can imagine how surprising that can be.

"Whoa!"

Mitsuru nearly fell backwards, but he was lucky enough to be able to catch himself in time.

Mahiru giggled at his expression, finding amusement at his embarrassment. "You're all red, Mitsuru!" She exclaimed, smiling happily.

He grunted. "W-whatever!"

Just as he was trying to regain his composure, though; he was surprised to hear the giggles cease. Instead, it was replaced with the princess looking at him with utmost endearment.

"Mitsuru…" Mahiru muttered softly, as if hesitant and shy. "Could you take me somewhere?" She smiled a little, then added, "We'll fly this time. That is, if you still want to."

He arched an eyebrow. "The last time you asked me this we went to a graveyard and you talked to the dead."

She suddenly glared. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

The only reply he gave back was a shrug.

Mahiru broke out an innocent grin.

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

He always held her tight, now. It made her feel so protected; or so _loved_, even.

Unlike before.

Oh _before_! She didn't even want to think about how they flew before.

That was the time when he would hold her so loosely, as if threatening to let go. Before, he would always curse her with empty threats of death as they past the dozens of lights below them, and he would always look at her with utmost defiance and hatred.

And she, in turn, would always be scared of him. She would feel her insides tremble at his glare, her brain freezing with fear at his every word.

But now, at this moment, as she buried her face on his shoulder and tightened her grip around his neck, she wondered if that before had only been a dream.

Since she felt so comfortable in his arms now; with a small smile, she decided: yes, it must've been a dream. A bad nightmare.

"Is it that place over there?" Mitsuru suddenly asked, his voice sounding gentler than usual. His eyes squinted to a clearing in a distance. "Over at that cliff with the lighthouse?"

Mahiru turned her head around. When she saw what he was talking about, she nodded. "Yep! That's the place."

And so they went.

Mitsuru landed on the balcony of the lighthouse. Slowly, he released his hold on Mahiru's waist, and the winds around them began to decrease. When both of them had their feet on solid ground, he decided to demand, "Why are we here again?"

The princess gave him a knowing smile. "Because its so pretty up here!"

He glared at her. "What a lame reason." Then, with his hands crossed, "Dammit, woman. Do you really think I'm your private helicopter or something? I'm wasting my precious time escorting you to stupid places!"

"Hn. You didn't seem so angry when we were flying, though."

"That's because you were squeezing me to death! I could hardly talk," He retorted. He didn't mention how he considered her hugs to be quite pleasant, though.

Mahiru giggled. "At least I wasn't screaming," She contemplated.

"Whatever," Mitsuru grumbled.

She suddenly had a thoughtful look in her eye. "But like I said before…" She looked to the sky for a moment, then continued with a smile, "I'm not so scared anymore."

He arched an eyebrow. "Scared of what?"

"Of flying." She giggled a little, then added, "With you."

There was a moment of silence; the breeze picked up a little and Mitsuru found himself staring at her once more. He wanted to reply a "Yeah, whatever." again, and resume his wanted silence and annoy her. But unfortunately—he could not. And he didn't know why, either.

The princess seemed to be taking her time in staring at the Tokyo below them.

But then, "Mitsuru…" She murmured, as if beckoning him to come near her. She gave a wistful sigh, then asked, "Do you really hate me that much?"

It seemed that the question was asked out of simple curiosity, but at the same time, there was an emotion in her voice that he couldn't just figure out.

The words he said on the bus came back to him. The tengu rolled his eyes. "Now where did that come from?" He tried to avoid answering her question.

Mahiru turned to him and gave a firm stare. "Just answer it, will you?"

He turned away, flushing. "W-whatever…"

"Mitsuru!" She stomped her feet. "I need to know! Do you hate me?"

It took several moments—minutes, even—but the answer still wasn't given. Mitsuru wondered why he found it so hard to say his reply—it was just a matter of saying "yes" or "no".

And besides; it wasn't like he had to think about it.

Mahiru's steady stare remained on him. He met her gaze and sighed.

"…No."

Her eyes seemed to soften.

"I don't hate you at all."

He knew that the smile she gave him that day would keep him up all night.

* * *

The trip to the Moonshine Bar, had been to the least—uneventful.

They didn't pass the front door, since there were probably a lot of customers already, and so, they passed through Mitsuru's favorite place—the rooftop.

Mahiru had been particularly all-smiley the moment the tengu released his hold on her.

"Thanks again, Mitsuru," She said, as fixing her dress and feeling the winds around decrease. "I had fun!"

He scowled in annoyance. "Fun," Yeah, right, whatever. He had completely stopped the breeze now, and so he ignored her and passed by, ready to enter the bar. "C'mon. We better report back in."

Mahiru pouted at his stiffness. "Mitsuru!" She exclaimed, as speeding up to catch him. She grabbed hold of his arm, making him stop. "Don't go yet!"

He was in his irritable mode, again. "Why?!"

"I-I have something," She paused for a moment, a delicate red tint passing over her cheeks. "Uhh… to give you."

He arched an eyebrow as lazily putting his hands inside his pockets. "What is it this time?"

She fiddled with her hands nervously for a few seconds, before finally looking up at him and smiling. Then, enthustiastically, she jumped and hugged him. "This!"

Mitsuru would never comprehend what kind of emotion he felt when something warm pressed against his lips.

He was dazed for a moment; he didn't even notice Mahiru already leave him, scrambling inside the bar.

And so, still out of it, he entered the bar with a distant look in his eyes, but oddly… he felt really… _silly_. Silly, but happy.

Nozomu noticed the small grin on Mitsuru's face. Curious, he asked, "So… how was the bookstore?"

He was surprised to see the tengu shrug.

"We never went."

* * *

****

Authoress' Notes: I am soooooo out of it… I don't think this is any good. I was thinking of re-writing it again, but I was lazy… and so I decided to do it as is. Sorry if it's a little cheesy, mweheh, the plot was kinda weird… and its corney. I know you'll probably hate it. Urgh… I wanna do something about this one-shot… but I don't know what… oh well. Since I posted it, what's done is done. Mweheh! But nevertheless, although it sucked, I hoped you enjoyed. Review if you can! Thank you. .

Smile! Jesus loves you! .


End file.
